It's simple, It's easy, It's love
by Morgan Le Fay2
Summary: It's just your basic L/J fic. Not a love/hate like my other one. Hope it's good! tell me in your review!


Lily Evans sat reading a book in her compartment on the Hogwarts Express. She was so deep into the book that she didn't hear the compartment door slide open or notice the people that walked in. Someone cleared their throat and she looked up to see James Potter's grinning face.  
  
"Yes?" she inquired.  
  
"We were just wandering if you would allow us to sit in here," he said already moving to a seat.  
  
"All other compartments are full and we would just looove to sit with a lovely lady like yourself," his friend Sirius said sweeping into a bow.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Whatever. Just don't bother me. I'm reading `Pride and Prejudice' by Jane Austin." She buried herself into the book again.  
  
"Are you new here?" James pressed on.  
  
"No."  
  
"What year are you in?" His other crony, Remus asked slightly interested in the lovely red head with emerald eyes.  
  
"Fifth."  
  
"That's the year we are in. What house?"  
  
"Gryffindor."  
  
"That's funny. So are we. I've never seen you before. What's your name?"  
  
"Lily Evans."  
  
"Well, Lily, I'm Ja-"  
  
"Yes, I know who you are. You're James Potter, you're Sirius Black, and you're Remus lupin. Now may I go back to my book and read some more?" she said, slightly annoyed.  
  
James, Sirius, and Remus looked at each other, shrugged, and started planning what pranks they were going to play on Malfoy and Snape this year.  
  
After the snack lady left, leaving james, Sirius, and Remus trying to catch Sirius' run away chocolate frog, the compartment door slid open and they heard a cold, greasy voice.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. The Potty, his gang, and a mudblood. What fun." Snape sneered. His friend Malfoy laughed.  
  
James jumped up but Lily beat him to it. She slammed her book down, jumped up, grabbed her wand and hexed Snape and Malfoy. Both Malfoy and Snape now had big, ugly warts covering their faces, necks, arms, and hands.  
  
"Don't you ever call me that again you-you slimball!" Lily screamed, her face turning the same shade as her hair that was cascading down out of her pony tail in ringlets, framing her furious face.  
  
Malfoy and Snape ran out of the compartment covering their faces. James, Remus, and Sirius first looked stunned then howled in laughter. James was the first to gain control of his breath.  
  
"I can't believe you did that! I mean look at you! You don't look like someone who would do that. You look like a shy, quiet, little b-"  
  
"Little bookworm. I know. That's why you didn't even know who I was! No one ever notices some one like me!" she spat.  
  
"Sorry! I just don't care to know EVERYBODY in my year, and house! Geez!"  
  
"All right, fine, just whatever." She went back to her book.  
  
Finally the train slowed to a stop st the Hogsmeade Station. Lily climbed out of the train and into a horseless carriage slowly followed by James, Sirius, and Remus.  
  
"Do you three like following me or something?"  
  
"Yes." Sirius grinned.  
  
"We are just making sure that the lovely lady doesn't have anymore run in's with that git Snape. Not that you can't handle it yourself," James said remembering the events that took place earlier.  
  
Lily sniffed.  
  
"Of course I can handle myself. what kind of witch would I be otherwise?"  
  
The carriage lurched forward sending Lily into James, sitting across from her.  
  
"I knew the ladies just couldn't get enough of me! Look at this!"  
  
"James you sly dog!" Sirius whistled.  
  
"Shut-up. I fell." Lily got off James and dusted herself off sitting back in her seat. They rode the rest of the way in silence. They all stepped out and walked up the stone steps into the Great Hall.  
  
Lily sat down with James on one side of her and a girl she didn't know on the other. The girl was in a conversation with another girl beside her. She looked up, saw Lily and smiled.  
  
"Hi, I'm Callie Doravond. Who are you?"  
  
"Lily Evans. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Don't we share a dorm"  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
"This is Elizabeth," she said nodding to the sandy blonde she was talking to. Caliie was a pretty brown head with gray eyes. They both seemed nice.  
  
"Don't even THINK about it James." Lily said suddenly.  
  
"Wha-" Callie said looking over Lily's shoulder.  
  
"Aww, Lily! How didja know?" James said disappointedly putting down the mashed potato filled fork.  
  
"I just did. I'm talking right now." Lily said, not turning around.  
  
"Ooo. Aren't you going to introduce us?" James said interested in the two pretty girls she was talking to.  
  
"This is Callie Doravond and this is Elizabeth-"  
  
"Guffey," Elizabeth out in.  
  
"They are in our house and year."  
  
"Hey there lovely, I'm Ja-" James started lamely.  
  
"Oh my gosh! you are James Potter, and you are talking to me! Ahh!" Callie gushed.  
  
"And it starts." Lily muttered.  
  
"You. Are. James. Potter. Oh. My. Gosh. Why are you talking to me- us?"  
  
"Because I-"  
  
"Because he thinks you're pretty."  
  
"Will you people please let me finish what I am saying? For once?" James asked, his voice slightly raised in irritation.  
  
"Touchy! Gosh! Now will you allow us to get back to our conversation?"  
  
Finally the sorting was over, the food ate, and the tables clear. Everyone headed towards their house common rooms. Half way to theirs there was a clatter up ahead that stopped the Gryffindors. There was a sudden swishing noise and then a cackle. A short little man appeared with a pop.   
  
"Well, lookie here! `Ickle firsties! What- Lily Evans! You made that gum wad fly up my noise last year! Why I otta-!" peeves cackled swooping towards Lily.  
  
"And I'll do it again! Just see if I won't Peeves!" Lily pulled out her wand threateningly.  
  
Peeves stuck out his tongue, made a rude noise, and flew off. The Prefects led them one.  
  
"Wow Lily. I didn't know you could do that!" Elizabeth said.  
  
"I did," James muttered.  
  
Lily laughed. When Lily climbed into bed that night she was smiling sleepily. Last year she had been anybody bookworm. now she had five great friends.  
  
`This is going to be a good year,' was the last thing Lily thought before she fell asleep.  
  
  
  
A/N: So? Do you like it? I know it isn't like my other one but...? Do you like it? Is it any good? Tell me tell me tell me! I just found this story in my folder when i was cleaning it out. I was going to post it like months ago when I wrote it. I then stuck it in there and never gave it a second thought until now. Review and tell me what you think. OK? Please? Any spelling or grammar errors? Well, naturally there will be those but don't flame me `cause of `em `k?  
  
DISCLAIMER: You know what I know and don't own. All Harry Potter characters are JK Rowlings. Mine are just simply mine. 


End file.
